Sweet Summertime
by gopride10
Summary: School's out for the summer which means it's time for another Naked Brother's Band tour. And this one is going to be their biggest one yet. Will this summer help bring Nat and Rosalina back together? In a story full of love, friendship, heartache, and drama, this will be a summer the band will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pool Party

"No school for three months!" Thomas yelled from the diving board above Kristina's in ground pool in her backyard. He took a giant leap off and landed with a splash in the water, spraying water all over his best friends. The band all gathered there after they got out of their last day of school for one of their last relaxing days before the craziest summer of their lives. The band was going on tour, leaving in just a few short days, for the entire summer to promote their new album, which came out in late August. They were ending the tour with a big album release party in LA.

"I'm so glad finals are over, I'm so done with all the stress!" Kristina said, stretching out across a lounge chair near the pool. Rosalina was in a chair next to her, doing the same thing. Ever since the movie premiere, Rosalina and Kristina put their differences aside and found that they had a lot in common, instantly making them best friends.

"And in just a few days, we're leaving for the biggest tour of our lives!" Alex exclaimed, shooting the water basketball in his hands into the hoop on the outskirts of the pool in the shallow end. "I'm declaring this summer, the summer of love!"

"And why is that, Alex?" Nat laughed at his brother, catching his rebound off the rim and dunking the ball in.

"Because after going across the country all summer, I'm determined to find my soul mate! I mean, we all have them so if I look hard enough, I'm sure I'll find mine." Alex said with a grin. The boys all looked at him with a strange look and busted out into laughter a minute later.

"Ha okay, good luck with that one little man." David chuckled as he floated around the pool.

"Hey! Lay off of Alex!" Rosalina said, standing up for Alex.

"Yeah, I think it's adorable that he's ready to fall in love." Kristina said, sitting up and titling her sunglasses up so she was making eye contact with the boys in the pool. "You boys should be taking notes or you'll never find a girl."

"Whatever you say!" Qaasim, Thomas, and David all said in unison, rolling their eyes at her.

"Guys, play time's over! We need to go over the tour details and get everything finalized." Cooper yelled from the sunroom connected to Kristina's house. The band all groaned and trudged inside.

"Alright, first announcement I've got is that I have someone for you to meet. Luke, come on out!" Cooper yelled. A tan boy with short dark brown hair walked out from the living room. He had on a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of khaki shorts. He was wearing a snapback on his head and had a bunch of folders in his hands. "Everyone, this is my new assistant, Luke. He's in my advanced marketing class and he said he'd be able to help us out with getting new merchandise and other stuff. Luke's going to be joining us this summer to help promote the album and sell our stuff."

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." Luke said with a killer smile. He sat down next to Cooper on the couch.

"Alright next announcement, I've booked a new girl group to open up for you guys. They're from New York and they're called State of Grace. They'll be at rehearsal tomorrow so you'll get to meet the girls."

"Wait, we've never had an opening act for a tour." Nat said, the rest of the band nodded in agreement. "Why do we need one now?"

"I'm just trying to promote the buzz. I want this to be our biggest tour yet and State of Grace is one of the most famous groups on YouTube at the moment. And I could make them big with this tour!" Cooper exclaimed. "But moving on, the set list will be mostly songs from the new album, with some old favorites thrown in there of course. We're leaving in 2 days, bright and early in the morning on Saturday. Rehearsal will be at noon tomorrow until whenever we finish."

"Okay, are we good?" David groaned. Looking around at his fellow band mates, he saw them all looking bored as can be. Rosalina and Kristina were leaning their heads against each other's, Alex's head was leaning against Rosalina's arm, Nat was nodding off with his head in his hands, and Qaasim and Thomas had their heads thrown against the back of the couch, trying to stay awake.

"Yeah you guys are good, go celebrate summer!" Cooper smiled, waving them all outside. The band all jumped up and ran back outside to enjoy their last day of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Summer Hopes

"So, what do you think about that assistant kid Luke?" Rosalina asked Kristina quietly, making sure none of the boys could hear them. They were lying out on lounge chairs as the boys were all fooling around in the pool. "Your mouth pretty much dropped when he walked in."

"Did not!" Kristina exclaimed, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Yeah, just like that!" Rosalina pointed out with laughter. "You so think he's cute!"

"So what if I do?" Kristina said. "But it's not like anything could happen because we'll be spending all summer together, I don't want things to be awkward."

"Oh believe me girl, anything could happen this summer." Rosalina said as she glanced over at Nat, who was talking to Cooper at the side of the pool. Nat looked up and smiled at her.

Meanwhile…

"Coop, are you sure this new assistant guy is the best idea?" Nat asked his best friend as they splashed their feet in the pool.

"Nat chill out, Rosalina's not gonna fall for Luke, don't worry about it." Cooper told him, patting him on the back.

"How'd you know I was even worried about that?" Nat asked, a little embarrassed that he was so easy to read.

"Come on Nat, Rosalina's always the first thing on your mind." Cooper said. "I'm your best friend, I know this stuff."

"Yeah I guess that's true, I just hope things get better this summer. Our friendship isn't exactly where I'd like it to be." Nat said. "I miss her being my best friend."

"Hey now! No one replaces the Coopa Troopa, right?" Cooper exclaimed, playfully punching Nat's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, you know what I mean. All I know is that anything can happen this summer, and I hope it's something good." Nat said, glancing towards Rosalina. They made eye contact and Rosalina smiled at Nat. Maybe this summer wouldn't be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Falling for Her

"Hey Kristina!" Thomas said as the two crossed paths in Kristina's sun room. Kristina had ran up to her room to put on shorts and a tank top.

"Hey Tommy." Kristina smiled. "Headed to the kitchen?"

"You know it!" Thomas said with a grin.

"There's some leftover pizza in the back. It's the three meats supreme, your favorite just like mine." Kristina said. "Better get at it before the other boys do."

"Heck yeah! You're the best Kris." Thomas said, picking her up into a hug.

"I know, I know." Kristina smiled, being playfully cocky. She started to walk outside and Thomas's eyes followed.

"Hey you look cute in that outfit." Thomas called to her. She turned around and smiled at him and continued outside.

"Damn, am I falling for Kristina?" Thomas whispered to himself. He ran his hands through his short brown hair and headed to the kitchen.

When Kristina walked outside, she saw that Rosalina had moved to the edge of the pool and was sitting talking to Nat and Cooper. Qaasim and Alex were playing a hardcore basketball game at the other end. She saw David sitting on the deck, playing around with the stereo system. She walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Whatcha doing Dave?" Kristina asked. He looked up from Kristina's iPod and smiled.

"Hey girl, just looking through your iPod." David said. "I like your stuff! We're into a lot of the same artists."

"Really? That's sweet." Kristina said. David pushed play and the song, Beautiful Love by the Afters, started to play. "This is my favorite song!"

"Mine too! Haha it's my ringtone." David grinned.

"Same here! How weird?" Kristina exclaimed as she started to sing along with the song. David nodded his head in agreement.

"David! I won, come on, it's me versus you in the finals!" Alex yelled from the pool. David got up and started to walk to the pool.

"Hey Kris, you have a really pretty voice." David smiled. She smiled back and blushed.

"Damn, am I falling for Kristina?" David whispered to himself. He shook his head and cannonballed in the pool.

Kristina walked over to the table and started to clean off the remains of their barbeque lunch.

"You need any help?" Qaasim asked, appearing behind Kristina.

"Yeah actually, wanna help me clear the table?" Kristina asked with a smile.

"Of course." Qaasim said. They both reached for the same plate and their hands brushed together. Qaasim took charge and grabbed the same plate "Hey, that's a sweet bracelet."

"Oh thanks, it was my cousin's before he died." Kristina said, trying to smile.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know…I'm sorry for bringing it up." Qaasim said, putting his hand on Kristina's back.

"No, it's fine. He's in a better place now." Kristina said, smiling at him. Qaasim grabbed the plates from her hands.

"I'll take care of these." Qaasim said, walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at Kristina. "You're a strong girl, you know? I like that Kris."

"Thanks Qaasim." Kristina said with a warm smiled.

"Damn, am I falling for Kristina?" Qaasim asked himself as he walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Happened Before

"Let's go Alex!" Nat yelled up the stairs to Alex. "Coop's going to kill us if we're late to our last rehearsal before tour starts."

"Calm down, I'm coming." Alex said, pounding down the spiral staircase with his iPad in hand. He continued to scroll away as Nat led them out of the apartment.

"What are you doing on that thing anyway?" Nat asked as the brothers started to walk down the street to the studio.

"Oh I'm just plotting out our tour route on this cool app I found. It'll post it on my Twitter so all the girls will know when I'm in their city so they can come meet the man of their dreams." Alex said with a confident smile.

"Is this all part of your crazy plan to find your soul mate?" Nat laughed.

"Number one, it's not crazy! It's scientific and proven to work. And number two, yes." Alex said, focusing his attention back on the iPad. Nat laughed and shook his head at his brother as the two walked into the studio.

"Hey guys." Nat said, walking on stage and joining the rest of the band, who we're all busy tuning their instruments or sitting on their phones. Alex took his seat at his drums and continued his plan in silence. Nat took a seat at his grand piano at the back corner of the stage. He started to play around, playing some random song he was making up in his head.

"What's up?" Rosalina asked, sliding in next to him on the piano bench.

"Oh, just playing around, nothing really." Nat said, trying to avoid awkward eye contact with her. "How are you?"

"Pretty good! I'm super excited for this tour; I think it's gonna be the best summer yet." Rosalina said, flashing a smile at him.

"Yeah I hope so, I'm pretty excited too." Nat said, smiling back at her.

"All done! The ladies know right where to find me wherever I go now." Alex exclaimed to whoever was listening. None of the band members even looked up from what they were doing.

"What's he talking about?" Rosalina giggled.

"His plan to meet his soul mate this summer." Nat laughed. "It's all pretty silly, I mean how's the girl of his dreams going to fall in love with him in just one summer?"

"Hey, you never know! It's happened before, you know." Rosalina said, getting up from the bench. She started to walk towards Kristina but not before she turned back and winked at Nat with a smile. He was caught by surprise and smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hell No

"Alright guys, you sound great!" Cooper yelled from his desk. "We are so ready to rock out this tour!"

"Thanks Coop!" Nat said as everyone started to pack up their stuff.

"Hey before you guys leave, I want you to meet some people." Cooper said, referring to the three teenage girls standing next to him. "Guys, this is State of Grace, the band that will be opening for us this summer. Ladies, why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Emily Grace and I am the lead singer and I also play piano." The girl with wavy black hair said with a wave. She was wearing a pair of yoga capris, a black tank top, and purple Converse.

"Hey, I'm Ellie Grace and I play guitar." The girl with straight, strawberry blond hair said. She was wearing a pair of short white shorts, a pink v neck and flip flops.

"And I'm Kylie Grace and I play the drums." The girl with curly brown hair said. She was wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and high top green Nikes.

"Wait, so you guys are all sisters?" Alex asked curiously from his seat behind his drums.

"Yeah we are." The girls all said in unison with a smile.

"Cool! Well we're glad to have you on tour with us!" Nat said enthusiastically.

"Oh it's a pleasure to be on tour with you, Mr. Girl Magnet." Emily said, flipping her hair. The other two girls gawked at Nat with wide eyes.

"Oh hell no." Rosalina whispered under her breath. She glanced over at Kristina, who was watching the girls as Luke walked out from Cooper's office.

"Oh hey Luke, this is the group that will be opening up for us, State of Grace." Cooper said, motioning towards the girls next to him, whose jaws all dropped when he walked in.

"Hey ladies, nice to meet you!" Luke smiled, waving at them.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, honey." Ellie said, holding her hand out for Luke to shake.

"Oh hell no." Kristina whispered under her breath. She glanced over at Thomas, David, and Qaasim, who were watching as Kylie wandered off to the lounge across from the stage. She opened the fridge and took out a leftover pizza from their lunch earlier that day.

"Oh hell no." Thomas, David, and Qaasim whispered under their breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stupid Girls

"Uh can we please talk about those stupid girls now?!" Kristina said as she slammed the door of her and Rosalina's dressing room.

"Please, let's! First of all, that one punk rock one was eating the boys' food. That stuff does not fly here! If it's labeled, you stay away!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Exactly! And second, that blonde bimbo's eyes when she saw Luke were basically saying, 'Kiss me now!' Uhm if anyone kisses him, it's gonna be me." Kristina said loudly. "I mean, everyone was thinking it, I'm just saying it."

"Haha I feel you Kris. What does that singer girl think she's doing flirting with Nat like that? The girl magnet? Please girl, that is so like 6 years ago." Rosalina said. "And he's my girl magnet!"

"Well technically not…" Kristina mentioned. Rosalina gave her a stern look.

"He's gonna be after this summer, hopefully." Rosalina said, glancing down at the ground. "Look, don't tell anyone this but I'm gonna try and win Nat back this summer. I miss him, a lot Kris."

"Well I say we make a plan. I'll help you get Nat back if you help me get Luke. And we keep the stupid girls as far away from all of our boys as possible!" Kristina proposed. "Deal?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Rosalina exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Kristina's shoulders. "Best friends forever!"

"Forever and always girl." Kristina smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Dude, what is up with those new girls?" Thomas asked David and Qaasim. The threesome was playing Call of Duty in Qaasim's dressing room. "The girl ate our food! You don't touch the labeled food!"

"Right? Did you see that chick with the purple shoes flirting with Nat?" Qaasim said. "Like no, don't do that. Nat and Rosalina are going to get back together any minute and that girl best not be getting in the way of that."

"I totally agree. And that blonde one? She obviously wanted to jump Luke's bones right then and there." David said. "And I think Kristina's crushing on that kid so this girl better not do anything to hurt Kris."

"For sure, I've got a plan. We need to keep these stupid little chicks away from our girls!" Thomas said. David and Qaasim nodded their heads in agreement. "And our food too."

"Oh yeah, especially the food." David laughed.

Meanwhile…

"So what do you think of the new girls?" Nat asked Alex as they walked home.

"They seem pretty sweet!" Alex said. "And they're super-hot, maybe my soul mate is closer than I think."

"Alex, no way, haha these girls are like my age." Nat laughed.

"So what! I'm a rebel and a skateboarder!" Alex exclaimed. "Who doesn't love that? I've got this on lockdown. But don't worry, I'll share with you bro."

"Good luck with that! But no thanks bro, I've got my eyes on just one girl this summer." Nat said, glancing down at his iPhone. He had changed his background to a picture from their last tour, one of him and Rosalina they had taken late one night. Nat was kissing Rosalina's check and she looked happy as could be. Nat just hoped they could get back to that this summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Party's Here

"Party's here!" Rosalina exclaimed as she boarded the bus the following morning. The boys grumpily looked up from their phones and rolled their eyes at her. Rosalina scoffed and plopped down at the table. Nat smiled at her and laughed.

"Party's here!" Kristina exclaimed not even a minute later. The boys all shot their heads up and looked at her.

"Oh hey Kris!" Thomas, David, and Qaasim all said at the same time. Kristina smiled and sat across from Rosalina at the table. Rosalina's jar dropped in disappointment.

"What the heck!" Rosalina said. "I literally just did the same thing but they all rolled their eyes and pretended I wasn't even there."

"Haha they're just dumb boys Rosie." Kristina said, throwing her long black hair up into a bun on top of her head. The three boys all looked over at Kristina but she didn't notice them staring. They all looked down in disappointment.

"Alright guys, let's roll!" Cooper said as he climbed on the bus. Nat and Alex got on right behind him and joined the other boys on the couch. Luke followed on as well, with his iPhone pressed to his ear. He sat down right behind the table the girls were sitting at.

"Why can't you just trust me? I'm not going to do anything stupid." Luke said sternly into his phone. "I love you; I'll see you when I get home. No, I won't forget about you. Bye."

"Rosalina, back lounge, now!" Kristina sternly said, getting up from the table and heading to the back of the bus. Rosalina got up and quickly followed her.

"What's up K?" Rosalina asked, pulling the curtain to the room closed behind her.

"Isn't it obvious? Luke has a girlfriend!" Kristina exclaimed. "I have no chance with him now!"

"You don't know that for sure! They could be anyone, not necessarily his girlfriend." Rosalina pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so." Kristina sighed. Rosalina gave her a quick hug.

"Stay positive, everything can change this summer." Rosalina smiled. The two headed back up front to join the rest of the band.

"Next stop, Boston!" Cooper yelled from his passenger seat next to Tuffy. The band all cheered and yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Late Night Chicken Fight

Later that night, the band had arrived in Boston. Since their concert wasn't until the following night, the band was spending their night at the outdoor pool at their hotel. Even though it was close to 10 at night, the band was having a blast splashing around.

"I'm kind of glad those State of Grace girls aren't down here, it's a lot more fun without them." Thomas said as everyone was lounging around.

"I agree!" Rosalina quickly chimed in. David, Kristina, and Qaasim all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey come on, they're not that bad." Nat said. Everyone shot him a dirty look.

"Oh okay Nat, whatever you say." Rosalina said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, how about we play chicken fight? Cooper suggested, trying to distract everyone from creating tension. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads.

"I call Cooper!" Rosalina yelled, swimming towards Cooper and grabbing his arm.

"Ughh no fair!" Everyone else groaned. Cooper was the notorious reigning champ at chicken fight in the band. Being his partner was pretty much a guaranteed win.

"I got Alex!" Nat said, grabbing his little brother and pulling him in front of him.

"Ughh what the heck!" Everyone groaned. Alex was the second best at chicken fight, considering how small he was compared to everyone else. Thomas, David, and Qaasim all looked at each other and then looked at Kristina.

"I call Kristina!" Thomas, David, and Qaasim all said at the same time. Kristina stood there, confused at why all three of them were so willing to be her partner. The entire pool was silent as everyone stared at Kristina.

"Uhhh…" Kristina said, trying to make a decision in her mind. She didn't want to play favorites with the boys and didn't want to make any of them upset, considering she knew how sweet they all were.

"Kristina's my partner, sorry boys." Luke said, moving in from the side of the pool. He put his arm around Kristina's shoulders and smiled at her. Her face turned bright red but it wasn't too noticeable under the dim pool lights. The three remaining boys sighed and looked down.

"Well we have an uneven number now..." David said, looking at the other two boys.

"Not anymore!" A girl's voice said from the pool gate. The girls from State of Grace walked into the pool area, carrying obnoxiously large tote bags with them. Most of the Naked Brothers Band groaned quietly. Their hair looked like they had just blow dried and straightened it. They set their stuff down and slowly eased their way into the pool, careful not to get too wet.

"I'll take the blonde one." Ellie said, making her way towards David and standing in front of her him. He rolled his eyes and pushed back his shaggy hair.

"I want the one with the dreads." Emily said, wading towards Qaasim and standing next to him, nudging his side. Qaasim gave her a weird look and moved away from her slightly.

"And I guess that means I get the tall one." Kylie smirked, punching Thomas in the shoulder. He looked at her and scoffed. Everyone climbed onto their partners shoulders and got ready to go. When everyone was ready, they all charged at each other. Kristina and Rosalina forced their partners to go towards the State of Grace girls. Rosalina took down Ellie and Kristina easily pushed over Emily. They tag teamed and pushed Kylie in the water as well.

"Ugh this game is so stupid!" Ellie exclaimed when she surfaced.

"Yeah now my hair's all wet and a mess!" Emily scoffed.

"Let's go girls!" Kylie said, pushing herself out of the pool. The other two sisters followed and grabbed their stuff to head back up to their room.

"Nice job." Rosalina said to Kristina with a smile. The two exchanged a high five but were interrupted by Alex pushing them. Catching Cooper and Luke off guard, the best friends toppled of their partners and into the water.

"I am the winner!" Alex yelled, pounding on his chest. Nat laughed and threw his brother back into the water. The girls surfaced the water and started laughing.

"What? You're not going to complain about your hair getting wet?" Thomas laughed, nudging Rosalina.

"Haha no! We're swimming, I don't care what my hair looks like." Rosalina said as she tugged on her hair, which was in a long braid.

"Yeah, we're not stuck up Barbie's like them." Kristina laughed, throwing an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "My hair looks like crap and I don't care!"

"It's getting pretty late, we should get back upstairs." Cooper said from outside the pool as he dried off. The band members started to climb out and dry off. One by one, they started to head upstairs. Kristina was putting on her oversized Yankees t-shirt and started to head for the gate right behind Luke. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, by the way, your hair doesn't look like crap." Luke smiled. She patted her messy bun on top of her head. "I like it."

"Thanks!" Kristina shyly said with a smile. Maybe this summer would be better than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Late Night Meetings

"Hey Kris, I'm gonna run to the vending machine real fast, want anything?" Rosalina asked Kristina as she walked out of the bathroom. Kristina was already cuddled up in bed, flipping through the TV channels.

"Nah, I'm good!" Kristina said. "Hurry back though, the new Dance Moms is replaying in 10 minutes!"

"Okay will do!" Rosalina said, shutting the door quietly behind her as she walked into the hallway. Her hair was wet from just getting out of the shower and she didn't bother putting on shoes, just wearing mismatched socks. She had on a pair of soffe shorts and was wearing Nat's sweatshirt that he didn't know she still had. Rosalina didn't want to give it back because she always felt so close to him when she wore it. She stopped in front of the vending machine and started to feed it quarters she had found at the bottom of her purse.

"Nice sweatshirt." A voice said from behind her. Rosalina turned around and saw Nat standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh…hi…I'm sorry…" Rosalina said innocently, with guilt all over her face.

"For what?" Nat laughed.

"For never giving it back when we broke up…" Rosalina admitted, looking up at him embarrassed.

"Haha I'm not mad about it. I gave it to you for a reason, because I loved you. Just because we're not dating, doesn't mean I don't still love you." Nat said. Rosalina eyes lit up with hope. "Listen, I miss how things used to be, like before we ever dated."

"Like when we were best friends?" Rosalina said. Nat smiled at her.

"Yeah, can we go back to that?" Nat asked her. "Let's just forget about everything that's happened these past couple of months, what's in the past is past."

"Sounds good to me." Rosalina smiled. She grabbed her bag of cookies from the vending machine and started to walk back towards her room until Nat grabbed her hand.

"What? No hug?" Nat asked her, a smile forming on his face. She smiled as he pulled her in close to him. God, had Rosalina missed his hugs.

"Thanks Nat." Rosalina said. "And again, I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

"Don't be, you look better in that hoodie than I ever did." Nat smirked and walked in the other direction towards his room. Rosalina smiled and ran back to her room. She threw open the door and climbed in bed next to Kristina.

"Why are you so smiley, girl?" Kristina asked, grabbing one of Rosalina's cookies.

"I just have the best friend in the world." Rosalina smiled.

"Awhh I love you too!" Kristina said as Rosalina leaned her head against her. Little did Kristina know, Rosalina was talking about someone else.

Later that night…

Kristina's phone buzzed from the nightstand next to the bed. It woke Kristina from her half asleep daze. She moved Rosalina's head off of her shoulder and onto the pillow without waking her up. She leaned over and unlocked her phone.

Unknown number: come out to the patio

Kristina: who is this?

Unknown number: you'll see(:

Confused, Kristina got up cautiously and peeked out of the door wall leading out onto the patio her room shared with Cooper and Luke's room next door. She saw a boy sitting on the lawn chair. He had no shirt on and a pair of flannel pajama pants. She smiled and quietly slid open the door.

"Hey." Luke said, moving over so Kristina could sit down next to him.

"How'd you get my number?" Kristina asked.

"I stole it out of Cooper's phone while he was in the shower." Luke sheepishly admitted. "Is that okay?"

"Oh no, it's totally fine." Kristina smiled. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, alone." Luke said. "You guys really are never alone when you're together, are you?"

"Haha not really, it's all good though. We get along most of the time, we're one big happy family." Kristina said. "How do you like being on tour so far?"

"Well it's fun! Never a dull moment, that's for sure." Luke chuckled. "I'm just nervous for the show tomorrow. I hope my merch sells."

"I'm sure it will, after all, some of it has my face on it." Kristina winked.

"Oh I'm sure that'll be the biggest seller." Luke said with a laugh.

"Haha why'd you want to talk to me alone? I mean, I'm just another member of the band." Kristina asked.

"Well, you seem like a really cool girl and you're fun to be around." Luke smiled. "And I wanted to make sure I didn't overstep any boundaries earlier in the pool."

"No no, I was actually glad you did. All three of the boys are super sweet and I love them but they all get very competitive with each other. And I've been noticing them all act really weird around me lately, I don't know what's up with them." Kristina said.

"Well maybe they like you."

"Psh no way, there's no way they like me." Kristina said.

"You'd be surprised, love is a crazy game." Luke grinned. "It's getting kind of late and our schedule tomorrow is jam packed. Call it a night?"

"Yeah sounds good." Kristina said. "Thanks for this talk, I really enjoyed it."

"No problem, I think we need to do this more often." Luke said.

"Definitely!"

"Well, good night Kristina Reyes." Luke said, giving her a quick friendly hug. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Luke." Kristina smiled. They both went back into their separate bedrooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lonely Night**

"State of Grace, you girls are on in 5!" Cooper yelled from backstage. The concert in Boston was moments away from starting and the atmosphere was full of nervous jitters and excitement. While State of Grace was about to go on stage, the Naked Brothers Band was preparing backstage.

"Kris, pass me the perfume." Rosalina asked as she finished putting on her makeup in front of the mirror in the backstage green room. The boys were all sitting on the couch, all of them doing their own thing before the show.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Kristina said as she handed over the bottle of perfume. Rosalina nodded her head and focused her attention back on the mirror in front of her. Kristina left the room and maneuvered her way around the backstage area, to the merchandise stand at the opposite side of the arena. She ducked behind a pole to hide herself from the fans. She watched as Luke was successfully selling merchandise to all the crazy fan girls.

"So you're pretty cute, Mr. Merch guy." A girl buying a band t-shirt said as she handed Luke a $20 bill. "You think I can get your number."

"Well thank you, I'm flattered. But I'm unavailable at the moment." Luke said. "Enjoy the show."

Kristina's smile quickly faded. The thoughts of Luke having a girlfriend had faded after their late night talk the previous night but now, all of those thoughts came rushing back into her head. She sighed and ran back to the green room. When she got back, State of Grace had just taken stage and the band was all watching them on the flat screen TV. Kristina plopped herself next to David on the couch and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Where'd you go?" David asked Kristina quietly.

"Oh just walking around, I needed a break ya know?" Kristina asked. "Having a rough day today."

"Yeah I agree with you." David said. He put his arm around her and gave her a quick hug. "I hope your day gets better, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Dave, you're the best little bro ever." Kristina smiled at him. He smiled a fake smile at her and focused his attention back on the TV.

"Dang, the crowd really loves these girls Coop." Nat said as the crowd screamed for the State of Grace girls.

"I told you guys! They're going to be the next big hit for sure." Cooper proudly smiled. "But their set is almost done. Let's head backstage."

The band all got up and huddled together in their pep talk they do before every show. They put their arms around each other and formed a circle. A smile was plastered on each of their faces and everyone could feel the excitement in the air.

"Alright guys, let's go out there and kick off this tour the right way!" Nat yelled. He put his hand in the middle and everyone followed. "NBB on three, one…two…three!"

"NBB!" The band screamed. They followed Cooper backstage and got ready for the show of their lives.

After the show, the band was all doing their own thing before hopping back on the bus. Kristina was walking around the concourse, just having some alone time she desperately needed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Qaasim said, coming out of the bathroom to the right of Kristina. She immediately put a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah…just feeling a little lonely." Kristina sighed.

"I know what you mean, tours do that to you." Qaasim said as the two started to walk towards the green room to get their stuff.

"I mean I have Rosalina and stuff but sometimes, I wish I had a guy to make me feel better." Kristina said.

"Awh well you got me girl." Qaasim smiled, putting his arm around Kristina. She smiled and playfully pushed him.

"I meant a boyfriend, silly." Kristina said. "But i know I got you, I always will."

"Of course." Qaasim said with a fake smile as they walked into the empty green room. He grabbed his already packed backpack and headed out to the bus. Kristina started to pack up her makeup from the table in front of the table. She headed out to the bus and saw that everyone was already in their bunks. She walked by everyone and smiled at them. Cooper was typing away on his laptop, Luke was already asleep with a NBB snapback covering his face, David was playing a game on his DS, Alex was listening to music on his iPhone, Qaasim was reading a book, Nat was writing in a notebook, and Rosalina was scrolling through Twitter on her phone. She threw her purse into the cubby under her bed and grabbed a t shirt and yoga pants to change into in the bathroom. After she changed, she headed up front quietly to grab a snack before heading to bed.

"How did I know I'd find you up here?" Kristina asked, sitting across from Thomas at the table near the front of the bus.

"You know me well Kris." He smiled, turning around the bag of chips he was eating so she could eat some. "Why do you look so down?"

"Just one of those days Tommy." Kristina sighed.

"Keep your head up." Thomas said. "Whatever it is, things will get better, I promise."

"How can you promise something you don't even know anything about?" Kristina smirked. "Pinky promise?"

"Because I'm awesome! And of course!" Thomas said, locking pinkies with her. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night Thomas." Kristina said. She moved to the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and ate the rest of Thomas's chips. When she finally mustered up enough energy to get up, she shut off the front lights and headed back to her bed at the end of the hall. Everyone's curtains were shut except for hers. When she got back to her bed, she found a t shirt sitting on it with a sticky note on it. The t shirt had a picture of her on it and the note said, "Because they are such a hit, I thought you'd want one for yourself. – Luke. P.S. I have one too (:" Kristina smiled and did a giddy dance before climbing in bed. She pulled her curtain shut and pulled out her phone. She started to text people in her phone.

Thomas's phone vibrated from in the pocket of his basketball shorts. He pulled it out and read his new text. He smiled widely and put his phone on the shelf next to him, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Kristina: thanks for the talk tonight, you're the best!

David's phone chimed from his shelf. He grumpily grabbed it and read his new text. He smiled and threw his phone back on the shelf, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Kristina: thanks for the talk tonight, you're the best!

Qaasim's phone light up from underneath his pillow, waking him up instantly. He pulled it out and read his new text. He grinned ear to ear and put his phone back under his pillow, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Kristina: thanks for the talk tonight, you're the best!

Luke's phone vibrated in his hands as he was texting away on his phone. He put his phone down, totally ignoring the new message. He flipped over in bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Kristina: thanks for the shirt Luke; I needed a little present like that today. If you're still awake, we should meet for another talk tonight xoxo K


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Take Them Down**

7 shows and two weeks later, the band was in route to Alabama for their next show. It was midafternoon and everyone was getting antsy being trapped on the bus. Cooper was on a business call in the back of the bus. Qaasim, Thomas, David, and Luke were playing Call of Duty on the front TV while Alex lay on from the opposite couch, playing around on his iPad, with his head rested in Kristina's lap, who was half asleep. Rosalina was sitting at the table, coloring in a coloring book, while Nat sat across from her, humming and scribbling down lyrics in his notebook.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of girls!" Alex said without looking up from his iPad.

"What are you even doing on that thing anyway Al?" Kristina groggily asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Looking at all the pictures girls put up on my website last night." Alex said.

"You have a website?" David asked, not taking his attention away from the TV screen.

"Of course, ." Alex proudly said. The gang all busted out in laughter. "Hey! It's not funny; it's totally going to work."

"Okay Alex, how does this website work?" Rosalina asked in between laughs, trying to show support.

"Well, I put every city we have a show at on this interactive map thing. And girls can post their own profile and on their profile, it shows stuff about them, kind of like a dating profile, only better! Because I wrote all the questions. And then all the girls can post what shows they're going to. Then, they will get a text blast when we're in their city so they know where I'll be doing my meet and greet mixer." Alex explained. "Then at the mixer, I walk around and mingle, take pictures with the girls, you know, look for someone to stick out. Then the girls can post pictures from the night that we took together so that I can see them later. By the end of the summer, I will narrow it down and bring my soul mate with me as my date to the album release party."

"So did you find anyone that stands out yet?" Qaasim asked.

"A couple girls, I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up, I've got a month and a half left of this and I'm loving it!" Alex said with a smirk, focusing his attention back on his website.

"Guys guess what!" Cooper half yelled, barging in from the back room.

"What's up Coop?" Nat asked, looking up from his notebook.

"People Magazine just called me; they want to do a cover story on State of Grace!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Uhh…what about us Coop?" Thomas asked, obviously irritated. "You're OUR manager!"

"Yeah I know, but this is a huge break for the girls and an even bigger break for me!" Cooper said. "I gotta get back there, I'm getting another call."

"Okay, what the heck!" Alex said when Cooper went in the other room.

"Those girls are ruining everything for us." Rosalina groaned. "Taking our manager, taking our food, taking our boy…other stuff."

"Alright I didn't agree with you guys at first but now I'm totally on board." Nat told the band.

"Heck yes Nathaniel! Okay me and the boys will put a plan in motion." Thomas said. "It's time to take State of Grace down!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Perfect Day**

The next morning, Nat was up early. He could never sleep well while on tour, his mind wandered too much. He was sitting in the back lounge, drinking a cup of coffee and working on his latest song. He had his keyboard sitting next to him and his acoustic guitar in his lap. His song notebook was sitting in front of him. He started strumming away and humming a tune. His LA Lakers hoodie was pulled over his head and he was just wearing his boxers.

"Where do you go when you're lonely…" Nat slowly sang. He groaned and started scribbling out words in his notebook. He buried his head in his heads in frustration.

"Sounds good, Nat." Rosalina said, appearing at the doorway. She was wearing Nat's sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had her glasses on.

"Thanks, but it doesn't." Nat sighed. Rosalina sat down next to him and picked up his song notebook.

"No, it really is good. But maybe it'll sound better with this." Rosalina said, writing in lyrics under his. Nat read them and smiled.

"Yeah, I like that Rosie!" Nat exclaimed. He took another sip of his coffee and offered some to Rosalina. She graciously took it and took a sip. "You should totally help me write this song."

"Really? I'd love to!" Rosalina smiled.

"We could make it a duet, it'll be the perfect way to get the media attention off State of Grace and back on the Naked Brothers Band!" Nat said, exchanging a high five with Rosalina. "Our fans love me and you."

"No, they just like you…Not after everything I did this past year." Rosalina quietly said. Nat put his arm around her.

"Well after this song, they'll love you." Nat smiled.

Later that day, Thomas, David, and Qaasim were walking around the empty arena before the concert.

"We need to find a way to take those girls down." Qaasim said, kicking a bottle cap with his foot.

"I know, something embarrassing." David said. "Something that can go back on YouTube, to ruin them where they started."

"I've got it!" Thomas exclaimed. "You know that big show we have next month? The one in Orlando? Well that's where these girls are from, let's pull a huge prank on them during their set. How embarrassing would it be for them to screw up in front of their home crowd?"

"Thomas, that's pure gold!" David said.

"Yeah man, now we just got to think of the perfect prank!" Qaasim said. "Let's go to the dressing room and start some research."

Later that night, after the concert, the band was all tucked into the beds with their curtains pulled shut. But Kristina couldn't sleep, as usual. She pulled down the TV screen in her bunk and plugged her headphones into it. She started flipping through the channels and settled on the Notebook. Man, this movie was the ultimate tear jerker. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when her phone vibrated from underneath her pillow. She pulled it out and smiled widely at the name on her screen. She then climbed down from her bed and headed to the back of the bus.

Luke: can't sleep, meet me in back lounge if you're up?(:

"Hey." Kristina said quietly, pulling open the curtain and shutting it behind her. Luke was lying on the couch wearing Amigos Hockey hoodie and a pair of sweats. He smiled at her and moved over so Kristina could lie next to him.

"Hey girl." Luke smiled as Kristina lay down next to her, their bodies touching. "I knew you'd be up."

"Of course I am, I'm an insomniac." Kristina smiled. This was the closet she'd ever been to Luke and she prayed that he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating. "Dang, its cold back here."

"Well that may be because you're wearing a tank top and those short shorts." Luke laughed. He sat up and pulled off his hoodie, revealing the t-shirt with Kristina's face on it underneath. He handed her the sweatshirt. "Here you go, warm up."

"You're wearing the shirt." Kristina said with a huge smile as she pulled on the hoodie. The two lay down next to each other.

"Well duh, I have to represent my favorite band member." Luke said, nudging her side. She laughed and nudged him back.

"Well thanks, I'm honored!" Kristina giggled. The two sat in silence for a minute, looking out the skylight in the ceiling of the bus. "God, the stars are so pretty tonight."

"Not as pretty as you." Luke smirked, putting his arm around Kristina. She moved closer to him and hugged him close. The two cuddled for a while longer, just watching the stars in the night sky.

"This is the perfect way to end my day." Kristina smiled. Luke rubbed his hand up and down her back as she rested her head on his chest. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. She kissed him back and grabbed his face. Before she knew it, Kristina was on top of Luke and they were making out. He pulled off his sweatshirt that Kristina was wearing and pulled her close to him. But then Kristina pulled away suddenly and got up.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I…I can't…this is wrong…" Kristina said, walking towards the entrance to the rest of the bus.

"What do you mean? I like you, a lot." Luke said, but it was too late. Kristina had already climbed into her bed and pulled her curtain shut. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh and climbed into his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I Love You**

A week later, the band had just arrived in Chicago for their concert the next night. They were all separated in their own rooms, doing their own thing.

"Have you guys thought about who you're going to bring as your date to the album release yet?" David asked Thomas and Qaasim. The three were in their hotel room, eating the feast of room service they had just ordered and watching the Yankees game.

"Yeah I've thought about it, I've got one girl in mind." Thomas said.

"Yeah me too, that party's in like a month." Qaasim said. "I better get on asking this girl."

"I've got somebody in mind too." David said. "That's weird, who are you guys planning on asking? I'm asking…"

"Kristina…" All three of them said at the same time. They all looked around at each other and anger formed on all of their faces.

Meanwhile…

Rosalina and Kristina were in the hotel room. Kristina was lying in her bed already, curled up in a ball under the blankets. Rosalina was stretched out across her bed, reading a book.

"Kris, are you okay?" Rosalina asked. "You've been weird the past couple of days."

"Mhm…" Kristina muttered from underneath her blanket. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away, sniffing in the process.

"Kristina Reyes, do not lie to me!" Rosalina exclaimed, jumping from her bed to Kristina's. She pulled the blankets off of Kristina's face and saw her best friend crying. "Awh hon, talk to me, what's been going on?"

"Me and Luke…we've been hanging out, like secretly at night. Usually we just talk about life and hangout and stuff. But a couple days ago, we were sitting the back lounge at night, just watching the stars. It was so perfect, we started cuddling and I felt like, I felt like he actually liked me! But then, he kissed me…and it was amazing. And then we started making out and I should have been happy as could be, but all I could think about is…he has a girlfriend back home." Kristina said, wiping away the tears.

"Kris, maybe he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Rosalina said, putting her arm around her shoulders. Kristina rested her head on Rosalina's shoulder.

"But what about all that evidence we've seen since this tour started?" Kristina asked.

"It might not be what we think." Rosalina told her. "You've got to talk to him Kris. Just be straight up with him."

"I guess." Kristina sighed. Rosalina stroked Kristina's hair. There was a knock at their door and Rosalina got up to answer it. She opened it and saw Nat standing there.

"Hey Nat." Rosalina smiled.

"Hey, you want to come out for a little bit?" Nat asked. "Work on that special project?"

"Umm yeah, hold on just one second." Rosalina said, shutting the door slightly. She walked back to talk to Kristina.

"Go." Kristina smiled, wiping away the remaining tears on her face.

"Are you sure?" Rosalina asked quietly.

"Yes, go, be happy." Kristina said. Rosalina pulled her into a big hug. "Get your man back."

"I'll try. I love you!" Rosalina smiled. She met Nat back at the door and the two headed downstairs and outside.

"Is Kristina okay?" Nat asked as the two walked down the empty street.

"Yeah, she's fine, just some boy problems. Nothing a little best friend time later can't fix." Rosalina grinned.

"I'm glad you guys are so close now, you're perfect for each other." Nat said.

"Yeah we are haha; at least something good came out of that horrible fight." Rosalina said, bowing her head down a little to avoid eye contact with Nat.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that was in the past now!" Nat said, putting his arm around her. "Don't beat yourself up about it, look at us now, we're good Rosie, we're all good."

"Okay good, because, Nat…" Rosalina started to say but was interrupted by Nat pointing up at the sky.

"It all looks so beautiful." Nat interrupted. He sat down on top of the picnic table in the park they ended up walking to. Rosalina sat down next to him and the two of them gazed up at the stars in the dark blue night sky.

"It's so peaceful at night like this. Like time is just frozen." Rosalina said, lying down on the table. Nat lay down next to her. "It's like things just can't be bad."

"Things are never bad when I'm with you." Nat said, looking over at Rosalina. She smiled at him. "It's like when I'm with you, everything is right in the world and there are no bad things that could happen."

"I love you Nat." Rosalina blurted out. All of the sudden, a clap of thunder boomed overhead and lighting lit up the sky. Rain started to pour from the sky.

"Crap, we gotta get out of here." Nat said, getting up from the table but Rosalina grabbed his arm.

"No, let's stay." Rosalina said. Nat gave her a weird look. "Okay, it's probably weird but I've always wanted to dance in the rain."

"It's not weird at all." Nat smiled. He grabbed Rosalina hand and the two started to waltz around the concrete in the park. Rosalina started to laugh uncontrollably when Nat picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They danced around that park for an hour, until they realized they had to be up early the next morning.

"I just got an idea for that song." Rosalina said as the two of them were walking back to the hotel.

"So did I." Nat smiled. And as they walked home, they started to sing melodies and choruses into their iPhones until they got it down.

"I had fun tonight." Rosalina smiled as they arrived in front of Rosalina's hotel room. "Send me the song when you think the demo is done."

"I will, it's going to be such a hit!" Nat said, pulling her into a hug.

"Good night Nat." Rosalina said as she opened her door.

"Goodnight." Nat smiled. "And by the way, I love you too Rosalina."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Scared**

"Wait, so you and Nat said I love you to each other?" Kristina asked later on that night.

"Yeah…yeah we did." Rosalina smiled.

"But you didn't kiss him!?" Kristina exclaimed. "What was going through your head?"

"Uhm well all I was thinking was that we were actually talking and he looked so hot and things were…things were perfect Kris." Rosalina said, a giant smile forming on her face. "I should have kissed him though, what does this mean for us?"

"I don't know Rosie." Kristina said. "You need to talk to him."

"Hmm that advice sounds familiar, doesn't it? Oh I believe I told you that not so long ago." Rosalina smirked. "So, did you have that talk with Luke yet?"

"Ugh I hate you; no I didn't talk to him." Kristina sighed, lying down on her back across the bed. "I'm scared of the answer R."

"Believe me, so am I." Rosalina sighed, lying down next to her best friend.

Meanwhile…

"Wait, so all three of you like Kristina?" Cooper asked Thomas, David, and Qaasim. The three best friends all looked at each other in disgust and nodded their heads. "Guys, that's total violation of bro code. And not to mention that would tear this band apart."

"I don't care, I like her a lot Coop!" Qaasim exclaimed. "She's the sweetest girl I know."

"Well so do I!" David yelled. "We like all the same bands."

"I like her more!" Thomas shouted. "She likes to eat almost as much as me."

"Okay guys, it's kind of nice to see you all falling in love and all but you can't all like the same girl!" Cooper said.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah it's not like we can just drop the feelings we have for her." David sighed.

"Even though my feelings are the strongest…" Thomas mumbled. David and Qaasim shook their heads.

"I've got an idea, what if I set you guys up on blind dates? I've got so many contacts in my phone, I'm sure I can find girls for my favorite bros." Cooper smiled. "How about it? Will you at least give it a shot so the band can avoid some unneeded attention?

"Fine." The three boys groaned. Cooper jumped up and grabbed his phone.

"Awesome, ill fill you guys in on the details when everything is finalized." Cooper said, walking towards the door. "Try not to kill each other please."

The next day, everyone was preparing before sound check around the arena. Nat and Rosalina were sitting on the edge of the stage, strumming on acoustic guitars and quietly singing their new song. Alex was sitting at his drum set, updating his website once again. Cooper was backstage talking to the State of Grace girls. Thomas, David, and Qaasim were all in their own parts of the stage, minding their own business. Luke was sitting in a folding chair on the floor section of the stadium, folding and separating new merchandise. Kristina just walked from backstage and towards her bass.

"Kristina, can I talk to you?!" Thomas, David, and Qaasim all yelled across the stage at the same time. A startled Kristina jumped up in fear. The three boys all looked at each other in anger.

"Uhh yeah guys, I guess. What's up?" Kristina said, a little confused.

"I meant alone." The three boys all said at the same time again.

"Kris, can you come back here for a second?" Cooper asked from the edge of the stage.

"Are you gonna be all weird like these guys?" Kristina called back to him. Cooper shook his head with a laugh and Kristina went over to him.

"Okay, listen, the guys are acting all weird because they like you." Cooper confessed.

"Well, I like them too. They're like my little brothers I never had." Kristina said.

"No I mean, they like you like you. Like they want to be your boyfriend…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you sure?" Kristina said.

"Positive, isn't it obvious? They've all been fighting for your attention since the tour started."

"Ughh but I like Luke!" Kristina exclaimed, and then realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"You like Luke?!" Cooper half whispered half yelled. Kristina quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up! Nobody but Rosalina knows and I don't plan on anyone else finding out." Kristina harshly whispered. "Well what should I do about the boys?"

"Well I have a plan and I think I could use your help on it." Cooper said with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

i don't own the song in this chapter, it's a song i fell in love with when it was on the show One Tree Hill!

**Chapter 15: When the Stars Go Blue**

"Hope you all are enjoying the show so far!" Nat yelled into the mic. The Chicago crowded roared with excitement. The band had just played Face in the Hall and everyone was pumped. "Well this next song is a brand new one that we've never played for anyone before so you're the first ones. This is a song that means a whole lot to me because I wrote it with one of my favorite people in the world, Ms. Rosalina Tai. This one's called When the Stars Go Blue."

Rosalina moved towards the center of the stage and sat next to Nat on a stool. They both started to strum on their guitars.

( watch?v=DxADPvp3mF0)

_Dancing where the stars go blue  
dancing where the evening fell  
dancing in my wooden shoes  
in a wedding gown_

dancing on Seventh Street  
dancing through the underground  
dancing little marionette  
are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
I follow you  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue

laughing with your pretty mouth  
(laughing with your pretty mouth)  
laughing with your broken eyes  
(laughing with your broken eyes)  
laughing with your lovers song  
in a lullaby  
yeah

where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
I follow you  
when the stars go blue

where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
I follow you  
yeah  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue

where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

When the song ended, the crowd roared in applause. Nat and Rosalina stood up and smiled. Nat put his arm around Rosalina and kissed her cheek. They embraced in a hug and waved at the audience as they prepared to sing their closing song, I'm Out.

After the show, Alex was in his and Nat's dressing room. He was still wearing his concert outfit, which was a black dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up and his red bowtie was loosely hanging around his neck. His brown curls were wet with sweat and he had on an NBB snapback on backwards. His black skinny jeans and red Nikes completed his outfit. He was grabbing his backpack to head to the secret location of his meet and greet for the night, the loading dock of the stadium. When he got out there, a group of over 100 girls were crowded behind a gate.

"Hi ladies, how are you all tonight?!" Alex yelled. The girls all start screaming and running towards him. For the next hour, Alex made his way through the crowd of girls. He signed countless autographs and took tons of pictures. But no girl really stuck out to him, until he saw a girl he recognized. "Juanita?"

"Hey dude!" Juanita exclaimed. The two exchanged their secret best friend handshake. "Surprise!"

"Juanita! I've missed you, what are you doing here?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Came to surprise my favorite drummer ever!" Juanita said. "Listen Alex, I need to tell you…"

"Alex, wrap it up! We've got to get on the road." Cooper yelled out the tour bus window.

"Alright Coop!" Alex yelled back. "I've got to go, but I'm so glad I got to see you. Did you have to tell me something?"

"No no, it's nothing. Go, good luck on the rest of the tour." Juanita smiled. Alex gave her a quick hug and pushed his way back to the bus.

"Dang Alex, those girls are crazy for you." Cooper said as Alex climbed on the bus, shutting the door behind him.

"Tell me about it." Alex said, heading back to his bunk. Everyone else started to trickle back to their beds one by one until Thomas, David, and Qaasim were the only ones left in the front lounge.

"Sooo…" David said, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Are we still going to plan that prank on this girls?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah for sure, let's do it!" Qaasim said. "I was thinking something with water spilling on them."

"That's perfect; they freaked out that one night in the pool." David said. The three best friends continued to talk and plot for the next hour until they perfected the plan.

"This is going to be legendary!" Thomas exclaimed, high fiving his best friends. "Now let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Surprise Date**

Two weeks had flown by, and the band was a week away from their big show in Florida and had two weeks until the big album release. Thomas, David, and Qaasim had thrown themselves into hardcore prank planning mode, getting their minds off the fight over Kristina, which nobody had won yet. Nat and Rosalina still hadn't defined their relationship but they'd been spending a lot more time together and they sang their new song at every concert. Kristina has yet to talk to Luke about what happened that one night so things had been awkward between them. Alex was still searching for his soul mate, with no luck still. Cooper and the State of Grace did their People magazine cover story and the girls were gaining popularity by the minute. The band has just arrived in Mississippi for their concert the next day and everyone was in their hotel rooms.

"So, we have all the supplies for the prank next week right?" Thomas asked the boys as he came out of the shower.

"Yep just finished today." David answered, not looking up from his computer.

"I can't wait for this, it's about to be epic!" Qaasim said. Someone knocked at the door and he jumped up to answer it. He opened it to find Kristina.

"Hey Q, we've got a surprise for you guys." Kristina said. Qaasim, Thomas, and David looked at her with a weird look. "Come on follow me."

"Where are we going Kris?" David asked as she led them down the stairs.

"Oh you'll see." Kristina smirked, pulling open the door to the arcade attached to the hotel room. Cooper was sitting in a booth with three very familiar girls. Kristina stopped them before they got to the booth. "Listen, I heard you guys have a crush on me and as flattered as I am, I don't feel the same way. But it doesn't mean I don't love you guys because I do. You're three of my best friends and I couldn't live without you. So Cooper asked me to help you guys out, set you up with some girls. Now I don't know who he set you up with because he wouldn't tell me but please just give them a chance, for me?"

"Alright." The three boys sighed. Kristina hugged them all and they walked towards the table.

"Guys, here are your dates!" Cooper said, standing up when they approached the table. The State of Grace girls stood up and felt very awkward.

"Oh no." The three boys muttered to themselves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Kristina said with a weak smile. She patted them on the back and ran away.

"Well ill leave you guys to it, see you later!" Cooper said, running after Kristina.

"Okay look, it's quite obvious you guys don't want to be here, but Coop bought us a bunch of tokens for the arcade and I'm not about to let them go to waste." Ellie said, picking up the giant bucket from the table.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one." David said. "Come on, I bet I can kick your butt at Mario Kart."

"And they have dance dance revolution." Emily said. "Whose ass am I gonna kick at it?"

"Oh you're so on." Qaasim said, following her to the back of the arcade.

"So I'm going to order some wings, the bar here is supposed to have killer food." Kylie said, sitting back down in the booth. "If you eat 50 wings, you get a free t-shirt."

"Well I could definitely help you with that." Thomas winked, sitting down across from her.

Meanwhile…

"So, who were the lucky girls Cooper set the boys up with?" Rosalina asked as her and Kristina were lying in her bed together, watching TV.

"The State of Grace girls." Kristina giggled.

"No way!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Oh yes way, I felt kind of bad. They hate those girls!" Kristina laughed. "Hopefully they don't kill each other."

"Yeah let's hope so, that wouldn't help us get the spotlight back on the band." Rosalina laughed. Kristina's phone vibrated from the nightstand next to Rosalina. Rosalina glanced at it and saw Luke's picture light up the screen. Kristina reached over and silenced the call for the third time that night. "Kris, when are you going to talk to him?"

"When are you going to talk to Nat?" Kristina snapped back.

"Okay okay fair game. But at least me and Nat are talking; we're on good terms right now. I'm not sure if I'm ready to put it all at risk. But you, you're tearing yourself up about this." Rosalina said, putting her arm around her best friend. Kristina's phone lit up with a text from Luke. Rosalina picked it up and read the text. "Now do me a favor and go outside, someone very important is waiting."

"Fine." Kristina sighed, getting out of bed. "I hate you."

"I love you too boo." Rosalina smiled. "Good luck."

Kristina walked downstairs and outside the hotel. There was a small lake right next to the hotel and the sun was almost done setting over it. She saw someone sitting on a picnic table by the lake and she walked over to them. "Hi."

"Kris…I'm so glad you came." Luke said standing up. He went to hug her but she backed away.

"We need to talk." Kristina said. Luke nodded his head and the two sat down on top of the picnic table.

"Alright let's talk." Luke said. "What's on your mind Kristina Reyes?"

"Why are you doing this to me? You have a girlfriend and I'm not okay with being the girl on the side when you're lonely. I'm a girl who has feelings and a heart and a girl who has fallen so hard for you that I've cried every day since that night. I just don't understand Luke." Kristina wept, tears falling down her face. "I think I love you Luke and I'm scared to death."

"Kristina, I love you too." Luke said. He tried to put his arm around her put she pushed him away. "And who ever said I have a girlfriend? I'm single Kris."

"Don't say you love me when you….wait, you're single?" Kristina asked. Luke smiled, moving her hair out of her face and looking into her eyes.

"Not for long I won't be, Kristina Reyes, please be mine. I've loved you since I first set eyes on you and I won't stop anytime soon." Luke said, taking her hands into his.

"Okay." Kristina smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "I want to be yours Luke Davis."

"God, I've been waiting all summer to hear you say that." Luke smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss slowly turned into them making out on top of the picnic table.

"We…should...get back, its…getting late." Kristina said as Luke kept kissing her neck. "But this has been so perfect."

"It's okay, you're right." Luke said. The two of them walked up stairs together, hand in hand. They stopped outside of Kristina's room. Luke kissed her one more time.

"I love you..." Kristina said. Luke pulled her close to him.

"I love you more love." Luke smiled. "Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." Kristina kissed him one more time and went into her room. "I love you Rosalina Tai! You are my favorite person in the entire world! Well maybe besides my amazing new hot boyfriend!"

"What?!" Rosalina shrieked. She jumped up on the bed and Kristina joined her. They started jumping up and down. "Tell me everything and don't leave any details out!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Love Birds**

The next morning, the band was all sitting in the meeting room of the hotel, eating breakfast and hanging out. Alex was sitting at one end of the table, eating a bowl of cereal and updating his website. Thomas, David, and Qaasim were sitting next to him, having a contest to see who could eat the most pancakes. Luke and Kristina were sitting opposite of them, playfully flirting as they both ate bagels. Nat and Rosalina were next to them, writing in Nat's song book and drinking coffee. Cooper sat across from them, typing away on his laptop.

"Nat, you're an internet sensation!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well I am the lead singer of a famous rock band so that's not exactly news to me." Nat laughed.

"No, I mean, that video of the new song you and Rosalina wrote. The concert video of it in Chicago got thousands of hits on YouTube!" Alex said, turning his iPad towards everyone. The video of them singing was playing and the views kept going up.

"That's sweet!" Rosalina said. "Nice job there, partner."

"Told you I'd be a hit." Nat said, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a half hug.

"I just got an idea; we should totally record that song and put it up on iTunes. The fans will love a single before the album drops in a few weeks." Cooper said. "You guys down for that?"

"Yeah totally." Everyone said with excitement.

"Awesome, I'll go set up the studio time now." Cooper walked out into the hallway.

"Heck yes, we're definitely one step closer to beating down those State of Grace girls now!" Rosalina high fived Kristina.

"Nice work you two, I knew the fans would love a Natalina reunion." Kristina said. "Aren't you guys pumped?"

"Oh…uh yeah, it's great." Thomas stuttered. David and Qaasim struggled to form words.

"We've gotta go." David said and the three of them scurried away.

"Well…that was weird." Alex said. He shrugged his shoulders and followed them out of the room, iPad in hand. Nat and Rosalina left a few minutes later, going to work on a song in Rosalina's room, leaving the new couple all alone.

"So babe, I have a question." Luke said, playing with Kristina's hands in his. "Why'd you think I had a girlfriend?"

"Well the first day of the tour, when you got on the phone and you were talking to someone. And you said, 'Why can't you just trust me? I'm not going to do anything stupid. I love you; I'll see you when I get home. No, I won't forget about you. Bye.' And well, doesn't that sound like you had a girlfriend?" Kristina exclaimed. "And one time, I overheard you making a sale and some girl was hitting on you and you said you were unavailable. I don't know, I guess I never thought we would be doing this, I never thought I had a chance."

"Well that girl on the phone, that was my mom. I'm found guilty on being a momma's boy." Luke sheepishly said. "And I said I was unavailable because all I wanted was you. I didn't want anyone to get in the way of me getting you."

"Really?" Kristina smiled up at him. He kissed her on the nose. She started to tickle his chest. "You're too cute."

"No you're the cute one!" Luke argued, tickling her back. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. The door to her room was propped open. Luke ran in and threw Kristina on the bed.

"Ugh, love." Alex said from the desk chair, rolling his eyes. Luke and Kristina both laughed. Rosalina and Nat were sitting on the other bed, playing around on Nat's computer. "You lovebirds want to go swimming?"

"Uh yes!" Kristina said, grabbing her bathing suit from her suitcase and heading to the bathroom. "Come with me Luke."

"Really?" Luke's eyes got really wide like a kid in a candy store. He got all the way to the door before Kristina shut it in his face.

"Nope! Go change silly." Kristina laughed through the door. A slightly disappointed Luke went next door to change.

"So, the other love birds in?" Alex asked as he got up to go back to his and Nat's room.

"Uhm…Alex…we're not dating…" Nat said uneasily.

"Yeah we're in." Rosalina slightly smiled at Nat. "Meet you boys down there in 5? Go ask the troublemakers if they're in too."

"Okay will do." Nat followed his brother out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. "Alex, what the heck did you have to say that for?!"

"What? It's about time for you two to get back together." Alex shrugged.

"So, that's not the point. You made it so awkward." Nat said. "And I was planning something big to make it official, I just wanted the time to be right."

"Well hurry up, she's not going to wait forever." Alex said, going in their bathroom to change. Nat sat his bed and buried his head in his hands.

A few minutes later…

"Hey, where are the boys?" Rosalina asked as her and Rosalina enter the gate enclosed pool area. Luke, Nat, and Alex were already lounging around the pool.

"We tried to get ahold of them but they said they were too busy." Nat said, throwing the football to Luke across the pool.

"That's weird; they never pass off pool time." Kristina said, throwing her bag on a table. She and Rosalina cannonballed in the pool, splashing the boys in the face.

"Oh it's on!" Luke said, picking up Kristina and throwing her in the air. Nat did the same to Rosalina.

Meanwhile…

Thomas, David, and Qaasim walked into the nearby laser tag arena. Arcade games filled the walls and glow in the dark neon painted glowed everywhere. Loud pop music was playing over the speakers and kids were running around screaming. The boys pulled the hoodies up over their heads to prevent any fans from freaking out at them. They walked to the snack bar and found exactly what they were looking for.

"Hey rock stars." The State of Grace girls said in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Can't Back Down**

A few days later, the band was headed to Florida for their second to last concert. All they had left after the Orlando concert was the big Staples Center concert in LA and their album release the next day. Nat and Rosalina's new single was selling big on iTunes, getting the band big publicity.

"Alright guys, the album release party is less than a week away. I need to know who you guys are bringing as your dates so I can set up red carpet itinerary." Cooper announced to everyone as they were hanging out. "Let me know whenever you can."

"Coop, I'm bringing Luke!" Kristina answered quickly. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I kind of figured that one when Luke wrote, "Me and the most beautiful girl in the world," as the first of us to walk the red carpet." Cooper laughed, showing Kristina his list.

"Awh my boyfriend's the best." Kristina smiled, cuddling up next to him.

"Alex, did your search for the soul mate work out?" Cooper asked him. "You find the girl you want to take?"

"You know what Coop?" Alex said as he scrolled through pictures on his website. He stopped on one girl's picture and smiled. "I did, I found my soul mate."

"That's great bro!" Nat exclaimed, patting his back. "What's her name?"

"I want it to be a surprise, is that okay Coop?" Alex asked. Cooper nodded his head. "I just don't want her name to be released before the concert; she's not exactly used to the spotlight."

"That's fine; you guys will be after Luke and Kris then." Cooper said, writing on his list. His phone rang and he headed to the back of the bus to answer it. Kristina picked up her phone and text Rosalina, who was sitting on the couch opposite of her, reading a book. Rosalina's phone vibrated and she picked it up and saw a new text.

Kristina: you think Nat will ask you?

Rosalina: I hope so; I'm scared he hasn't yet. What if he doesn't like me?

Kristina: don't think like that, he doesn't like you, he loves you. So much girl, stay positive, it'll happen.

Later that night, the band had checked into their hotel and was all off doing their own things. Cooper and Luke were going through the merchandise for the show. Thomas, David, and Qaasim were sneaking around with the State of Grace girls at the local movie theatre. Alex and Nat were playing basketball at the court outside their hotel. Rosalina and Kristina were watching TV in their room and eating junk food.

"Kristina! Why hasn't he asked me yet?" Rosalina groaned, hanging her head upside down off the bed. Kristina chucked a pillow at her head.

"Will you stop worrying about it?" Kristina said. "He's going to ask you and it's gonna be in Nat Wolff fashion, romantic as hell."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Rosalina muttered. Someone knocked at the door and Kristina jumped up to answer it. She opened the door and saw Nat standing there.

"Hey, can I talk to Rosalina?" Nat asked.

"Will you please ask her to be your date because she is freaking out and I don't know how long I can take her acting like this?" Kristina told him quietly.

"Haha don't worry, I'll take her off your hands for a while." Nat smiled.

"It's for you, you freak." Kristina called to her best friend. Rosalina jumped to her feet and ran to the door, lightly punching Kristina's shoulder as she passed by her. "Hey Nat."

"Hey pretty girl, wanna take a walk with me?" Nat asked.

"Of course. Let me grab a hoodie." Rosalina said. She ran to her suitcase and pulled on Nat's hoodie. "Be back later."

"Take your time hon." Kristina smiled. Rosalina rushed out the door and her and Nat walked out of the hotel. Nat led them down the street to a nearby beach.

"Nat, this beach is beautiful." Rosalina gasped as the sun set over the ocean.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nat smiled his goofy smile at her and her face turned red.

"Nat…we need to talk." Rosalina said. Nat stopped them both in their tracks.

"Hold that thought…"Nat said. He turned Rosalina so she was facing the white sandy beach away from the water. Spelled out in sea shells, it said, 'Will you be my date?'

"Nat, of course!" Rosalina smiled, jumping into his arms. He spun her around in circles and they both started to laugh. "I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to go with."

"What? Not Michel?" Nat said, holding back his laughs.

"Hey! Low blow Nathaniel!" Rosalina said, punching Nat's arm.

"I'm just kidding!" Nat laughed. He put his arm around her and they continued to walk down the beach. "So what'd you want to talk about before?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Rosalina said.

The next day, the band was all backstage before their big Orlando concert. Rosalina and Kristina were watching Luke sell his merchandise. Alex was drinking a milkshake and sitting in his dressing room. Nat was strumming on his guitar beside his brother, writing yet another new song. Cooper was talking to the crew about everything that needed to be done perfectly tonight. Thomas, David, and Qaasim were backstage, watching State of Grace do their warm up exercises.

"You know, you guys don't have to sit back here." Emily said.

"But we want to." Qaasim said, smiling up at her.

"But wouldn't all your friends be mad if they knew where you were?" Kylie asked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Thomas smirked.

"Awh how sweet." Ellie gushed.

"Anything for the most famous girl group in the country." David winked.

"Alright girls, let's go. Your home crowd is waiting." Cooper called.

"Good luck." The boys all said, waving at them. The girls rushed after Cooper. The boys stood up and pulled out a box from underneath a nearby table.

"So, are we gonna go through with this still?" David asked his best friends.

"We have to." Qaasim sighed.

"Can't back down now." Thomas said.


	19. Chapter 19

****I don't own the song but it's called Boys like You by Megan and Liz. Check them out, they're awesome!

**Chapter 19: Boys like You**

"How are you guys liking the show so far?" Emily yelled into her mic. The crowd started cheering and screaming. "Alright good! This next song is called Boys Like You."

The girls started to sing their hit song when all of the sudden the mic cut out and the amps went dead. The whole stadium went dark and quiet. Then, the video screen lit up and a picture of the three girls just a few nights ago, playing laser tag showed up on screen. Next, the words "will you be my date?" showed up on screen.

"What is going on?" Ellie asked her sisters. The other two girls shrugged their shoulders and continued to watch the screen. The instrumental part of their song suddenly started to play in the stadium.

"I've got a lot to say and you'll listen." Qaasim sang, emerging from backstage with a mic in hand. He walked closer to Emily and smiled at her. "When I go away, you're still missing me, missing me."

"We lay around the house doing nothing," David sang the next line, coming out from the opposite side of the stage and sneaking up behind Emily. "But you've got a way of making it something I've never felt before."

"And they don't make boys like us, anymore!" Thomas said, coming up from the trap door right in front of Kylie. The girls were in utter shock.

"So in case you guys all didn't know, we're Qaasim, Thomas, and David, members of the Naked Brothers Band." Qaasim said. "And when we first heard that these girls would be opening for us this summer, we were not happy."

"We actually wanted to take them down and destroy them." David laughed. "But after getting to know these three lovely ladies a lot better this summer, we discovered they aren't half too bad."

"So that's why we're here right now, to ask you three to be our beautiful dates to our album release party next week in LA. Now what do you think Orlando? Should they say yes?" Thomas asked the crowd. They erupted with cheers and screams. "I think that's a yes."

"Oh it's definitely a yes." Kylie said from behind Thomas, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, I'd say it's a yes." Emily said, kissing Qaasim on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me." Ellie smiled as David put his arm around her.

A few busy days later, hours before the album release party…

"Rosalina! That's the 5th time you've burnt me with the curling iron!" Kristina exclaimed, touching her burning neck. "What is up with you?"

"Sorry! I'm just…I'm just nervous for the red carpet." Rosalina stuttered, concentrating herself back on finishing Kristina's hair.

"Why are you nervous? You've done a million red carpets. Just pose for the pictures with Nat and act cute." Kristina shrugged, applying her lip gloss for the millionth time that night.

"I got that part down. It's the questions part I'm dreading. All I'm going to hear all night is "How's Michel?" "Are you jealous of Kristina?" "Are you and Nat back together?" "How could you do that to Nat and your friends?" Yeah not really looking forward to it Kris…" Rosalina sighed.

"Hey, it'll all be okay, I promise." Kristina said, turning around to face her best friend. She stuck her pinky out and they interlocked pinkies, each kissing their own hand.

Meanwhile…

"Thomas, cool it on the cologne bro!" David exclaimed as he walked out of the bathroom, waving his arms around as if that would diminish the smell.

"Sorry, Kylie loves it though." Thomas grinned as he buttoned up his green dress shirt.

"Yeah I know, gotta impress the ladies." Qaasim said as he admired himself in the mirror as he tried to tie his bowtie.

"But they're the best ladies we know." David smiled, throwing on his yellow and blue NBB snapback.

Meanwhile…

"Alex, will you just tell me who your date is?" Nat asked for the millionth time. Alex shook his head from across the room as he tried to fix his suspenders.

"NO!" Alex screamed.

"Coop, c'mon, who is it?" Nat asked Cooper quietly. Luke laughed beside him.

"COOPER! Don't say a word." Alex warned him.

"Sorry, I promised!" Cooper said with a laugh. "You'll find out soon enough. We're about to be live on red carpet in about 10 minutes. Let's go drop an album boys!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Red Carpet Revelations **

"Alright Kris and Luke, you're first!" Cooper called into the empty hallway. Kristina and Luke each walked out of their separate dressing rooms.

"Damn, my baby is beautiful." Luke smiled. He gave her a quick kiss.

"So is mine." Kristina smiled back. The two walked hand and hand towards the red carpet. They stepped out and flashing lights came on everywhere. The two stopped in the middle and started to pose for pictures. Kristina's short, sparkly gray dress matched with Luke's gray dress shirt. Her hair was curled and he was wearing his NBB snapback on his head. A black vest and tie matched Luke's black pants and the couple looked perfectly matched.

"Kristina! Who's the new guy?" A paparazzi screamed.

"Is Nat jealous?" Another paparazzi yelled.

"Who would win in a cat fight, you or Rosalina?" A third paparazzi called.

"This is my boyfriend, Luke. Nat is not jealous because we were never together and there will be no cat fight because Rosalina's my best friend." Kristina answered the questions calm and cool. She and Luke posed for a few more pictures before they moved to the side. Alex and his date were the next to step into the spotlight.

"Alex, who's the girl?"

"Is she the winner of your contest?"

"Did you find your soul mate?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not only the winner of my contest, she's also my best friend and soul mate. Someone I looked over one too many times until this summer. This is Juanita." Alex smiled widely at his best friend. Juanita looked pretty in her blue sundress. Her curly hair was pinned back slightly off her face. Alex pressed a kiss against her cheek, causing the cameras to flash like crazy. His blue short sleeve dress shirt was paired with his red suspenders and his fake nerd glasses. The two joined Kristina and Luke and made room for Thomas, David, Qaasim, and the State of Grace girls.

"Nice dates boys!"

"Are you all dating?"

"What will Kristina say?"

"No comments!" Thomas said, pulling Kylie close to him. His green shirt and black tie matched perfectly with her short lime green dress with zebra print around the waist. Her curly hair was long and thrown over one shoulder while his short brown hair was spiked up with gel.

"We're just happy the way we are." David said, putting his arm around Ellie's shoulders. His yellow shirt and blue tie matched with her simple yellow sundress and blue high heels. Her strawberry blond hair was braided in a fishtail braid and rested on her shoulder while David's NBB snapback sat on top of his shaggy dirty blond hair.

"Taking things slow!" Qaasim said, grabbing hold of Emily's hand. Her pink, poufy dress matched Qaasim's pink shirt and black tie. His dreads were hanging around his shoulder and her wavy black hair was tied in a loose bun on the side of her head. The three couple moved towards the rest of the couples, making room for Cooper and Patty.

"Cooper! Who is your first priority now, NBB or State of Grace?"

"Are you leaving NBB to take on SOG?"

"Is this the best NBB album yet?"

"Both my bands are my first priority and no, I will not be leaving NBB, they're my best friends. And yes, this is by far, the best NBB album yet." Cooper proudly said, sliding his arm around Patty's waist. Her black dress matched with Cooper's everyday attire of a suit and tie. The two moved towards the rest of their friends making way for the couple everyone had been waiting for. Nat and Rosalina stepped into the spotlight and were immediately blinded by flashes.

"Nat, how could you take Rosalina back after everything she's done?"

"Rosalina, how's Michel?"

"Are you two back together now?"

"No comment." Nat politely smiled. He put his arm around Rosalina's shoulder and she put her hand on his chest. Her short purple dress made her look stunning and her curly hair was flawless. Nat matched her with a purple shirt and black tie. They posed for the most pictures out of everyone and then hurried off carpet to join their friends inside. Before they got inside, Rosalina grabbed Nat's hand.

"Hey Nat, thanks for that back there." Rosalina said graciously. "I can't handle all of those questions at once."

"No problem. It's what friends are for, right?" Nat smiled. Rosalina smiled weakly back at them and walked inside with him.


	21. Chapter 21

****i don't own this song in this chapter, it's called I Believe in You by Tyler Hilton.

**Chapter 21: I Love My Life**

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Kristina and Luke were dancing together on the dance floor. Alex and Juanita were playing the arcade games in the back of the club. Thomas, David, Qaasim, and State of Grace were sitting at a table, laughing and eating. Nat and Rosalina were walking around, chatting with their celebrity friends. Cooper and Patty were on stage, about to call up the band.

"Attention everyone, I'd like to welcome you all to the album release for our new album, Illuminated. I'm Cooper Pillot, the manager of this crazy band and I just want to thank you all so much for coming out and supporting this album. We've all worked so hard on this and I hope you all like it!" Cooper said into the mic. "I'd now like to welcome my best friends in the entire world on stage now, the Naked Brothers Band everyone!"

The band all climbed up on stage as the whole crowd started to applaud and cheer. They all linked arms and took a bow. Then, Nat grabbed an acoustic guitar from the side of the stage and went up to the microphone stand.

"Hi everyone, we're all just going to say a little something. But before I say anything, I'd like to sing this brand new song I wrote. Is that cool with you all?" Nat chuckled as everyone started to cheer again. "Alright cool, this one's called I Believe in You."

_No, I've never seen the sky  
as vanilla as tonight  
and its here I hold you close  
When I finally close my eyes_

_And it never ever fails  
The sun comes up, the story dies  
And I don't know why_

Baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Ohh and it's never fair  
The way that we meet and you disappear  
No, it don't feel like sleep  
When I'm this alive it's true  
I believe in you  
I believe in you, ohh

"It's about you." Kristina whispered as her and Rosalina watched Nat sing his heart out and strum on his guitar.

"I hope so." Rosalina smiled. Kristina pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"It is, believe me. He always gets that light in his eyes when he sings about you."

_It's so hard to give you up  
But too easy to pretend  
Like the way the leaves would fall  
Tell the both of us would end  
What to tell my friends_

Baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Ohh and it's never fair  
The way that we meet and you disappear  
No it don't feel like sleep  
When I'm this alive it's true

I believe in you…  
I believe in you, ohh, yeah

What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
I believe in you  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
I believe in you  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get

Nat smiled as he prepared to sing the chorus one last time. He glanced over at Rosalina, who was smiling ear to ear and he could tell her eyes were full of tears. That made him smile even wider.

_Cus baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Oh and it's never fair  
The way that me meet and you disappear  
Oh and its oh so real  
The way that we talk  
The way that you feel  
Oh and I want to scream, but I know the fault lies with me  
Cus I believe in you, hey  
I believe in you  
I believe in you, Ohhh_

"This song is dedicated to my very best friend and my one true love, the girl I want to be with me forever. Rosalina Tai." Nat smiled over at her. Her jaw dropped and she walked towards him. "Rosalina be my girlfriend again, I love you more than anything in this world. I've missed you these past couple months and I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"Yes, of course!" Rosalina gushed. Nat pulled her into a long, dramatic kiss and everyone in the club cooed and awed.

"Thank you all! I'd also like to thank the rest of the band for being the best friends a guy can ask for, Cooper for making this summer the best summer of my life, my brother Alex for being there for me all the time. My dad for being my musical influence and mentor. And of course, this girl right here for inspiring me to be my best every day. And to the fans, we couldn't do it without you, hope you like the album!" Nat said into the mic. He then passed it on to Rosalina and kissed her cheek.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so emotional right now haha. But I'd like to say a quick thanks to my boys in this band for being the little brothers I never had. My dad for being as supportive as he can be. My best friend, Kristina, for being my rock and keeping me sane. And of course, to the love of my life, Nat Wolff for being the best guy any girl can ask for and for being my guy, no matter what. And to the fans, you're amazing, I love you!" Rosalina passed the mic on to Kristina and the best friends exchanged a hug.

"Wow what a night! I want to thank the fans for supporting me on Naked Idol and helping me get to where I am now, in the best band in the world! Thanks to the best boys in the world for welcoming me into this crazy family. And to my best friend in the world, Rosalina, for instantly clicking with me and never giving up on me. And of course, to my boyfriend and the merchandise superstar for the Naked Brothers Band, Luke Davis! I love you baby." Kristina said as she handed the mic to Luke, who gave her a quick kiss.

"Uh hi, I'm totally new to this whole spotlight thing but Cooper made me come say a few words. Thanks to this crazy band for making this a summer I'll never forget. Thanks to this beautiful girl to making me smile every day. Thanks to Cooper Pillot for believing in me and bringing me on the road with him this summer. And the biggest thanks goes to the fans, thanks for buying all our merch!" Luke said, pumping his fist in the air. He handed the mic off to Alex.

"Whaddup LA! Thanks to all you girls who came out to all my meet and greets so I could find my soul mate. I'm so glad I found her, Juanita, thanks for being the best friend a guy can ask for babe. Thanks to my big bro for looking out for me and to my dad for being the coolest guy ever. And to my band members, who I love more than anything in the world." Alex smiled at the crowd and passed the mic off to David.

"Hey everyone, thanks for all your support for illuminated, I know you're going to love it. Thanks to my best bros, Thomas and Qaasim, for being my partners in crime. Thanks to the rest of the band for being awesome. And to our opening act, State of Grace, for having the cutest guitar player in the world that I've definitely fallen for." David grinned, passing the mic off to Thomas.

"Yo my favorite fans in the world, you are the bomb! Thanks to my best friends Qaasim and David for being almost as awesome as me. Thanks to my band mates for letting me help in making this awesome album and tour. And shout out to the best girl band around, State of Grace, with that wild and crazy drummer that I like a lot, you're hot." Thomas winked, passing the mic to Qaasim.

"Hey best fans in the world, you are amazing! Thanks to the best band in the world and the best brothers in the world, Tom and Dave. This summer wouldn't have been half as good if I wouldn't have spent it with all of them. And thanks to State of Grace for opening for us all summer and for having a beautiful lead singer who I will beat at Dance Dance Revolution…eventually." Qaasim laughed, passing the mic off to Cooper.

"This is incredible! Thank you all for the amazing support and I hope you love illuminated as much as we all do. Thanks to the best band in the world for being my first clients ever and for also being the best friends a guy can ask for. And also thanks to State of Grace for being my second clients ever, their future is looking bright; keep an eye out for them. Thank you all for being here tonight and have a good time. The album will be on sale in less than an hour at midnight!" Cooper said. He joined his best friends at the side of the stage.

"Hey Coop; I know we've been kind of hard on you all summer for focusing on State of Grace so much." Kristina said.

"Yeah, we're all very sorry about everything we've said or done this summer that was mean to them." Rosalina said. "We take it all back."

"Yeah I bet the troublemakers are taking back everything mean they said no, huh boys?" Luke asked with a laugh. Thomas, David, and Qaasim rolled their eyes.

"They found loooveeeeee!" Alex gushed. Everyone started cracking up in laughter.

"But as a present for everything you've done of us this summer, we wanted to give you this." Nat handed Cooper a giant poster of two very familiar bands. The picture was taken the night before at their Staples Center concert, when State of Grace joined the Naked Brothers Band on stage to sing If That's Not Love for their encore. All 9 of them had autographed it for them. "It's for your office."

"Guys, this is awesome! Thank you." Cooper exclaimed. They all came in close into a group huge as the DJ started playing If That's Not Love. They all started dancing and singing the words as loud as they could. "I love my life."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Sweet Summertime **

The sun was slowly setting over the ocean. Everyone was starting to clear off the beach, but a group of teenagers didn't seem like they were leaving anytime soon. They'd been splashing around in the water all day and had all huddled around a bonfire to watch the sunset. Alex and Juanita were making s'mores and shoving them in each other's faces. Thomas, David, and Qaasim were seeing how many marshmallows they could fit in their mouths while the State of Grace girls laughed watching them. Kristina was sitting in Luke's lap as the two shared kisses. Rosalina was cuddled up in-between Nat's legs as he played with her hair.

"Man, things have changed this summer." Cooper said, looking around at all his friends.

"Yeah, this tour changed everything." Nat smiled, kissing Rosalina's forehead.

"Never thought I'd come away from this with a boyfriend." Kristina kissed Luke.

"And the girls we all hated at the start of the summer…" David said, as Ellie cuddled up next to him.

"Turned out to be the girls we…uh liked a lot at the end of the summer." Thomas said, avoiding the word love. Kylie laughed at his almost failed attempt.

"I found my soul mate." Alex grinned over at Juanita as he grabbed her hand.

"So, are we gonna look?" Qaasim asked, as Emily rested her head on his shoulder.

"Clock just hit 8, Billboard charts should be updated for today." Cooper said nervously, pulling out his iPhone. The rest of his friends did the same. They'd spent the whole day at the beach for two reasons. One, to celebrate the end of the tour and summer, and two, to avoid knowing how the album was doing. Everyone started typing away on their smartphones until they finally opened up the website they needed. Everyone's mouth formed the biggest smiles when they saw the best news they'd seen all day.

"We're number one!" Cooper exclaimed. "We did it guys, we did it!"

"We're number one on iTunes too!" Nat exclaimed. He pulled Rosalina into a hug, as everyone else did with their loved one.

"You guys, this has officially been the best summer of my life." Cooper grinned.

"Cheesy group hug time?" Kristina suggested. All her friends laughed and nodded, wrapping their arms around each other.

"This right here, is the definition of illuminated." Nat said, smiling at all his happy friends. The radio they had playing switched to the song Summertime by Kenny Chesney.

"Sweet summertime!" They all sang together, starting to dance all over the beach as the sun set behind them. That summer had changed everything and they were all more than happy it did.

THE END!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! i really liked writing this one and i'm hoping to post my next story soon!


End file.
